The current practice of surgery often requires the use of implantable materials including various grafts, implants, and devices. Examples of these applications can include the surgical implantation of natural, biologic, synthetic and/or artificial materials, such as autografts, allografts, and xenografts (such as bone, vein, skin, kidneys, livers, hearts, and other cells, tissues and organs); expensive synthetic and biologic implants and prostheses; and electronic devices such as pacemakers, stimulators, artificial organs, ventricular assist devices and pumps. In many cases, the graft tissues harvested from the surgical patient or other donors, as well as implants and other medical devices, can be invaluable to the success of the surgical operation. In many cases, the unique properties of donated tissues, as well as the exorbitant expense of many implants and medical device, can obviate the availability of “replacements” if the tissues, implants or devices are contaminated or otherwise damaged or compromised during the course of an operation. Death or serious complications can result from contamination to, or loss of, available transplant organs and tissues, implants, or medical devices because of contamination or damage. Some implants can cost over $80,000 USD, and contamination of these grafts and/or devices typically renders them non-usable and would require opening a new item, assuming a replacement is immediately available. Moreover, there is often a significant delay between the time a graft is harvested or an item which must maintain sterility is opened onto the sterile surgical field and its use or implantation during the surgical procedure. The longer the delay, the more chances there are for contamination or damage.